confusion en los mundos
by kazuma-yako
Summary: Una discicion entre dioses de difenrentes mundos pondra en problemas y ciertos confrontamientos entre un chico zorro y un chico perro
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Inu Yasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes no me pertenecen

al igual que tampoco me pertenen los de Naruto que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto asi que no me encierren

Prologo: Discusi n entre dioses

S/N: No lo quiero asi, yo quiero el territorio de ella! Y hare lo que sea para conseguirlo!

S/N 2: No te pongas asi Adrametch. Tu sabes que ya son mas de 2000 a os que decidimos entre todos cuales serian los territorios entre todos, y la poca.

Adrametch: No me vengas con sermones Ragni , solo lo dices porque te conviene que no me toquen esos territorios!

Ragni: No es asi, y tu lo sabes bien.

Adrametch: Pero Kirin llevara al desastre a esta tierra.

Kirin: No lo hare, sabes muy bien que soy el mas sabio de los tres y no hare tonter as como crear Youkais como lo hiciste tu, o crear humanos como lo hizo Ragni.

Adrametch: No me importa, no te dejare!

Capitulo 1: Una extra a sensaci n.

Inu Yasha? , - Una joven de unos 15 a os de piel blanca, ojos cafes y pelo negro, susurraba- no me gusta este lugar, no me importa lo que dijeran esos aldeanos aqu no hay Youkais.

Lo se Kagome un peli plateado de ojos ambarinos hablaba con gran seriedad- pero esta presencia no es normal y si los aldeanos dicen que cosas extra as pasan es porque esta presencia las causa.

Si per..

Al instante la chica callo al ver como un rbol se movia como si estuviera en agua.

I Inu Yasha! -Grito la pelinegra- m mira ese rbol dec a mientras el peliplateado se pon a entre ella y el rbol.

No crees que sea un fa fantasma verdad? hablaba la pelinegra-

No lo creo, esta no es la clase de presencia que tienen los fantasmas Por lo menos no es como la de Kikyo pensaba el Hanyou, mientras tanto, en otro lugar y poca un chico rubio de unos 15 a os saltaba h bilmente entre los arboles mientras otros 3 personajes iban junto a el.

Bien!, bien!, bien!, al fin vamos llegando a Konoha !Al fin llegare a comer un ramen! pensaba el rubio, mientras una pelirosa ve a con una gota en su cabeza al rubio.

Mmm, parece que Naruto no se canso en la misi n, tu que crees Sai? preguntaba un peliplateado con una mascara que le cubria el rostro, a un chico con mirada pensativa y tez extra a- creo que es su manera de liberarse de tesiones despu s de una misi n tan ardua como ha sido esta.

Si pero no es para que ponga asi! Reclamaba la pelirosa, con su Animo nos va a dejar a todos como Kakashi sensei despu s de usar su sharingan.

Asi que esa es la impresi n que tienen de mi -pensaba el peliplateado con gran desanimo, - Ya no respetan a su sensei

Ah!, o e Sakura-chan, y eso, es alg n genjutsu?, preguntaba un rubio a su compa era, indic ndole con el dedo un rbol que parec a estar en agua.

Kai!... No, no lo es pero siento un extra a presencia indicaba la pelirosa despu s de poner una forma extra a en su mano-

Si yo tambi n siento esa presencia indicaba el rubio pero crei que se tratar a de una persona.

Te equivocas, esa no es la presencia de un ser humano, -respondia el peliplateado

Pero entonces que es Kakashi- senpai , preguntaba el pelinegro de tez extra a.

No lo se pero debemos ir r pido a entregar esta informaci n a la hokage-sama, indicaba el peliplateado .

Ustedes vayan yo voy a ver que pasa- gritaba el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el extra o rbol.

Oe Naruto! Gritaba el peliplateado sin hacerse oir definitivamente me han perdido el

respeto segu a con su bajo animo el peliplateado.

Creo que seria bueno que mejor fueramos a informar a hokage-sama primero, luego vendremos

por Naruto, dec a con tranquilidad Sai.

Si ser lo mejor aunque ya se que la godainme me va a matar por dejarlo ir solo y puso una cara de extrema tristeza con un aura morada alrededor suyo.

Mientras en la poca del sengoku un hanyou desenvainaba su espada y la blandia contra el rbol gritando viento cortante!, a lo que le sigui una flecha rodeada de un aura de pureza, pero que para la decepcion del hanyou y la morena, solo desapareci desde cierto punto, antes de impactar al rbol.

Y en otra lugar, un rubio apenas y lograba esquivar el ataque repentino que vino desde el rbol, asi que contraataco con un rasenshuriken que para su decepcion desapareci antes de tocar el rbol. 


	2. Enfrentamiento a ciegas

Ahora si no entendia nada, Naruto haia quedado con una cara de WTF? cuando vio que su mejor tecnica era convertida a nada, eso definitivamente era

a)un muy buen jutsu o

b)un fantasma.

Ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo poner la carne de gallina, pero eso era completamente imposible como podria un fantasma aparecer ahi.  
No definitivamente no era un fantasma.  
Mientras en el otro lado Inuyasha esquivaba por los pelos una gran bola con forma de shuriken que lo queria golpear, para su suerte logro oler primero algo extrano en el viento, era una clase de viento tan fuerte que incluso pudo distinguir con demasiada claridad alrededor de cinco heridas del viento.  
Kagome no lo creia, parecia que el arbol contraatacaba, y de que manera, ese ultimo golpe destruyo diez metros a la redonda de donde cayo, que no fue precisamente lejos, pero mas fue su horror al ver que los arboles que habian sido alcanzados quedaron en nada, ni siquiera astillas diminutas, era un paraje desierto en un gran bosque.  
Como a Inuyasha NUNCA le ha gustado ver como un ataque es devuelto con tanta facilidad, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, atacar de nuevo, pero ahora tenia un plan, iba a utilizar el Bakuriuha para devolver incluso mas fuerte el ataque y planeba apoyarse en una flecha de Kagome para que ese arbol maldito tenga su merecido fin.  
Naruto aun seguia impresionado como era que su ataque habia sido absorvido y luego de un momento otro ataque de la misma especie, ja pero ahora actuaria utilizando un poco el cerebro, ahora lanzaria un ultra rasengan en modo ermita o, eso si eliminaria al arbol, le tomo unos minutos activar el modo Senin para tener suficiente chakra para su nueva y mejorada tecnica el hi-rasengan, lo llamo asi por la unica razon de la breve explicacion que le habia dado Konohamaru acerca de que les pasa a las mas grandes estrellas, la respuesta lo sorprendio, (cuando la entendio), una estrella grande, con el tiempo se vuelve una gigante azul, como lo era su rasengan, el rasengan de sol, si un nombre estupido, pero fue lo unico que se le ocurria, habia creado la tecnica en once meses y se habia demorado otros tres en ponerle el nombre.  
Inuyasha no creia lo que sus ojos veian, era como el ataque de Sesshomaru, solo que esta bola de poder no era energia maligna, era todo lo contrario energia corporal combinada con energia natural, lo cual no era bueno, o talvez si, solo por probar hizo el Bakuryuha, pero el efecto que tuvo, ni el mismo se lo espero, una fuerza incontrolable lo jalo directo al arbol, gracias a sus garras, el podia aferrarse a un arbol pero Kagome no y tuvo que saltar para detenerla, pero ahora no habia quien los detuviera a ambos, eran jalados hacia el arbol y del otro lado no era diferente, si no fuera porque Naruto podia enviar chakra a sus pies para aferrarse a la tierra, hace tiempo hubiera salido volando hacia el arbol, pero ya le estaba costando trabajo aferrarse y eso esta muy muy mal, pero antes de que la tierra bajo el se desquebraje por la presion, tan pronto como vino se fue la atraccion y el pudo descansar, eso antes de que de la nada salieran dos enormes bultos hacia el, logro evadir el primero, pero ya no lo pudo hacer con el segundo y cayo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo con pequeno quejido de dolor, quejido que dejo enseguida al darse cuenta de que el bulto era una persona, mas precisamente una chica que llevaba una falda corta de color verde y ojos cerrados por la polvareda, aunque quiso fijarse mas quien habia caido sobre el, no pudo hacerlo, pues tuvo que apartase rapidamente con la chica en brazos para salvarse de un gran espadazo que casi le rebana la cabeza de un tajo, se molesto en un principio, pero luego se extrano al ver quien le habia dado semejante ataque, era un chico de pelo blanco, largo, y ojos dorados, quien le hablo de una manera poco pacifica, por no decir furica, - hey tu alejate de Kagome, o te rebanare de pies a cabeza con Tessaiga!-, Naruto seguia sin comprender el porque de la furia del otro chico, pero el comentario lo ofendio a sobre manera y le dijo lo unico que se le vino a la mente - ¡Y tu quien diablos eres para atacarme y quien carajo es Tessaiga, yo solo salve a esta chica del espadazo que me quisiste, nos quisiste dar BAKA!!-

Se habia atrevido a insultarlo, a el al Hanyou mas fuerte del Sengoku, eso era imperdonable, si a su hermano lo queria matar por eso, a un total desconocido con toda la razon, el se iba a vengar.

* * *

YOOO!, QUIUBO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, BORRE LA HISTORIA DE DESENCADENANDO EL PODER, PORQUE SE MESUBIO SOLO EL SEGUNDO CAP Y EL PRIMERO FUE DE ESTA HISTORIA, BUENO ESTODA UNA ESCARAMUZA DE COSAS ASI QUE DECIDI SOLO X BORRARLA, LUEGO LA SUBIRE CON MAS CALMA Y CUANDO ENTIENDA BIEN COMO HACERLO :P


	3. Conociendo a similares

La vida era relativamente larga segun los humanos, esas basuras que no podian vivir mas de cien anos, eso era poco, para el que tenia una vida de cientos, o talvez miles de anos, pero en toda su larga vida, nunca habia visto algo asi, una roca que parecia estar hecha de agua, pues su ondulacion era la misma, aunque lo que le llamaba la atencion no era eso, era el hecho de ver a una bola de fuego muy poderosa dirigiendose hacia el, rapidamente y sin inmutar su expresion facial, Sesshomaru habia esquivado, con agilidad el ataque, y aun sin dar cuenta de que pasaba, otra rafaga, ahora de agua lo habia hecho girar para esquivarla en el aire.  
Eso habia sido todo, eso roca o lo que sea que fuere, seria destruida por su espada, nadie atacaba a Sesshomaru sin recibir su furia Youkai.

Esto era mas que tedioso, pero necesario, sino quien mas podria ser su maestro, Sasuke estaba cansado, no de luchar durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera por tener que hacer un jutsu de fuego cada cinco segundos para poder rechazer los jutsus de agua de Suigetsu, quien le seguia dando con todo lo que tenia porque segun el, "si Sasuke se me acerca estoy muerto" asi que lo trataba de mantener alejado con gran cantidad de jutsus de agua.  
No, Sasuke estaba mas que cansado de esa estupida ondulacion que estaba absorviendo ya dos de sus ataques, pero tenia que asegurarse, de que era eso, asi que junto con Suigetsu lanzo el un Katon y Suigetsu un Suiton, que a la vista de todos los integrantes de Taka, desaparecio, pero o paso ni quince segundos cuando una bola de poder demoniaco puro los azotaba con tremenda fuerza, tanta que Sasuke tuvo que usar el Susanno para protegerse y por "coincidencia" tambien a los otros integrantes.  
Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para atacar y le daria un gran golpe con la espada del Susanno.  
Molesto a mas no poder, Sesshomaru vio con total furia como su ataque se desvanecia y a cambio una especie de sablazo le intentaba dar, para su suerte la espada que cargaba, le sirvio de mucha ayuda para bloquear el ataque que lo hizo retroceder, ese seria el fin del autor de tal ataque, Naraku esperaria mas por su muerte, ahora el objetivo era esa roca.

MIENTRAS TANTO, CON NARUTO, KAGOME E INUYASHA:

--Que dijiste imbecil!, Prueba el sabor de Kuroi Tessaiga-- Pero para la mala suerte del Hanyou, quien por las iras no se percato de que Kagome estaba sobre Naruto, recibio un terrible escarmiento al escuchar un gran ABAJO!, su orgullo se veia pisoteado, solo con ver la cara de estupidez de su enemigo, pero se reconforto al ver a Kagome bajarse de la espalda de este, aun asi se volvio a sentir pisoteado al verla y escuchar -Muchas gracias, te agradesco que me hayas salvado, disculpa a Inuyasha por favor, El es un poco celoso (en susurros)- Ja! como si sus oidos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no escuchar, --esta la dejare pasar-- (en susurros)  
Pobre Naruto, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, primero ve un arbol raro, luego una chica le cae encima, acto seguido un psicopata con cara de perro le intenta degollar y al final la chica le agradece y le dice que perdone al perro porque es celoso. El solo alcanzo a asentir la cabeza mientras procesaba lo que ocurrio, y cuando lo entendio, vio algo de lo mas perturbador, a la chica jalandole la oreja al chico perro y diciendole que se comporte, por hoy ya habian pasado muchas cosas raras, asi que esta la dejo pasar, ya tenia demasiadas preguntas en su mente como para hacerse mas, pero debido a su tipica actitud de siempre no pudo soportar mas al ver la cara de molestia del chico-perro y se callo de espaldas a reirse a carcajadas por todo lo sucedido.  
--Yo mato a ese imbecil!!-- rugio Inuyasha pero acto seguido un mas que harto --abajo-- por parte de Kagome, lo hizo caer para la risa del rubio quien ya no podia mas con su risa, solo hasta poder abrir los ojos y ver a una peque a pulga quien se posaba en su nariz y le gritaba --oye tu! no te burles del senor Inuyasha-- mientras chupaba su sangre, pero para su desagrado solo pudo sentir un extremo temor al sentir toda la fuerza demoniaca que emanaba de la sangre del ojiazul , era peor que la sangre de su gran amo Inutaisho, esa era una fuerza demasiado maligna, sin pizca de sentimiento alguno que no sea una sed de sangre extrema asi que huyo lo mas pronto posible de la nariz del individuo...

MIENTRAS TANTO

En la oficina de la Hokage llegaba Kakashi con el resto del equipo --Tsunade-sama, hemos vuelto de la mision sin ningun contratiempo , pero al final, a unos 800 metros de la entrada de la aldea vimos un extrano arbol de facciones normales si no fuera porque parecia sumergido en agua por su aspecto ondulante, y Naruto se quedo a revisarlo-- --Mmmm-- la godainme puso una cara de pocos amigos --Dejaste a Naruto solo?-- --Eeetoo--, Kakashi ya estaba preparado para usar su tecnica mas fuerte a modo de defensa pero nada, ni siquiera su Mangekyou lo preparo para lo que paso, Tsunade solo dijo --Naa, da igual, al fin y al cabo el ya esta mayorcito para poder defenderse un rato-  
Kakashi solo pudo soltar su quijada hasta el piso, al ver lo que decia la Godainme, pero Sakura al ver su cara solo le senalo las botellas de sake que estaban bajo un ingenioso genjutsu en un rincon de la habitacion en donde parecia haber una pequena mesa, definitivamente el miedo a la godainme no lo dejaba pensar bien, asi que recobrando la compostura hablo definitivamente, -- Disculpe hokage-sama, necesito su permiso para poder llevar conmigo al grupo de busqueda, estoy seguro de que serian los mejores para descifrar que pasa con ese arbol, ademas que ya gaste muchas veces en el dia mi tecnica de invocacion y Pakkun se enfadaria demasiado si le pido otra tarea,

Flash back!!! Pakkun jadeaba a mas no poder y apenas estuvo a 1 metro de distancia de kakashi, le susurro bajito, --Kakashi... si nos llamas otra vez en este dia, el combo de perros de ninja no sera contra tus enemigos Capishi? (poniendo cara de mafioso)--, Kakashi solo respiro hondo y acepto con la cabeza, igual no crei que los utilizaria mas veces en un dia, o si?  
End flash back!!!

No, definitivamente no llamaria a Pakkun otra vez en ese dia, solo suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta de la hokage.  
--Muy bien kakashi-- puedes llevarte al grupo de busqueda, pero busca a su instructora , debio llegar ayer de su ultima mision, ve rapido, antes de que me arrepienta de mi desision.-- declaro la rubia --Hai hokage-sama-- respondio el jounnin "solo espero que Naruto no inicie una tercera guerra ninja "  
MINUTOS DESPUES, VARIAS LOCACIONES DENTRO DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA Shino asentia con leve hai mientras veia como Kakashi se retiraba con un shunshin Hinata asentia con una pequena sonrisa en su cara Kiba respondia molesto --Naruto? baa que mas da... igual no tenia misiones hoy--

* * *

Je je je, oups, creo que no veian ninguno de mis capitulos en demasiado tiempo, y no tengo excusas que valgan, solo no tuve nada de ganas de escribir por la huevada que hizo mi compu, y cuando lo logre escribir no me gusto, y peores animos tuve, asi que lo reescribi desde el inicio, espero y les guste, en serio perdon por no poner nada en tanto tiempo, gomen.


	4. Enfrentamientos

Una leve brisa corria por todo el bosque mientras 4 sombras se movian con agilidad por entre los arboles, una de las sombras paro de repente pegando un salto de 6 metros en el aire , justo en la cuspide de su salto se giro mostrando a un joven con ojos extranos que empezaron a sangrar; de la nada, llamas negras cubrian todo lugar que el joven miraba,nada mas impresionante que un gran dragon azul hecho de energia demoniaca que se acercaba abriendo sus fauces, lastimosamente el fuego termino con todo mientras el joven se ponia la mano sobre el ojo, se al de dolor.  
Para su mala suerte, Sesshomaru no era benevolente y dio un golpe mas con su espada demoniaca que fue detenida con una espada extrana para el pues aunque no era de material demoniaco, las almas que ésta habia tomado, reclamaban con furia mas sangre corrupta, y esta furia envolvia a la espada en un manto protector ante la suya, la decapitadora.  
Asi como Sesshomaru, Sasuke tampoco estava para juegos asi que apenas se recupero del dolor hizo gala de su increible velocidad posesionandose ante Sesshomaru con su Magenkyou activado

20 minutos antes...

-!- "Tensseiga parece querer decirme algo, acaso quieres que ataque la roca contigo?" La espada de vida de Sesshomaru emitia fuertes pulsasiones mostrando su excitacion ante el extraño suceso de la roca, el youkai sabiendo que la espada lo guiaba bien, accedio a atacar a su "rival" pero en el mismo instante en que lo hacia al otro lado del espacio tiempo Sasuke mostraba su Magenkyou y su ojo empezaba a sangrar emitiendo a la vez el ataque que todo destruye, las llamas que no dejan de arder sino despues de algunos dias, el suceso fue de lo mas raro, Tensseiga una espada que no es de este mundo corto las llamas especiales creando un vortice que tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke y sus acompañantes, la fuerza de atraccion fue demasiado grande y el grupo Taka fue arrastrado por el vortice.

Mientras con los protas...

-Amo Inuyasha, amo Inuyasha!- La pulca Myoga saltaba con sumo terror de un hombro al otro del hanyou.  
En un vaiven de sus ojos el peliblanco veia a la pulga saltar de un lado a otro -Y ahora que viejo Myoga?- harto, lo tomo con sus dedos y lo apunto hacia su cara, tenia planeado aplastarlo pero la cara de angustia de la pulga demonio lo puso serio.  
Tranquilizandose y recobrando el aliento la pulga prosiguio -Señor aquel sujeto, no es lo que aparenta ser- Observando a Naruto y olfatenado un poco, -De que hablas Myoga su olor es el de un simple humano...con un poco de ramen-

"Al aprecer no les importa que los escuche hablar de mi" Naruto tenia una expresion entre duda, risa y furia.

Girandose y olvidandose de ellos Naruto empezo una conversacion con Kagome quien solo miraba con pena ajena la escena -Que tal mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki proximo Hokage de Konoha!- mientras mostraba su gran sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Sonriendo de vuelta -Hola que tal mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, el es Inuyasha y la pulga se llama Myoga-

-Y ustedes no son fa...fa...fantasmas verdad?- la cara del rubio tomaba algunos toques de un terror humoristico

- ?- Extrañamente a Kagome el chico le parecia gracioso y a la vez un poco torpe -No claro que no somos fantasmas- decia en forma apresurada, sabia que era posible que hayan vuelto a la era actual y no podia dejar que nadie sepa que Inuyasha era mitad demonio, claro le parecio incluso mas extraño que no preguntara sobre la pulga que hablaba, al parecer tambien era muy despistado...  
-Mmmm y las orejas de perro de tu amigo?- por supuesto que Naruto habia visto gente asi, medio demonios, el mismo creia que era "medio" demonio pero molestar a Inuyasha era demasiado divertido para dejarlo pasar.  
Las venas de la sien saltaban de Inuyasha quien para esos instantes habia vuelto a desenvainar a Tessaiga y la apuntaba directamente al rubio molesto -Que dijiste imbecil!-  
Acercandose a Kagome y susurrando bajito -Hey en serio que son de perro, mira que escucharnos desde haya- eso lo dijo sin animos de molestar, pero Inuyasha volvio a escucharlo.  
-Esta si me la pagas!(VIENTO CORTANT...)- se detuvo en seco, de la nada, ni los olio, tres personas lo apuntaban con filosos kunai en puntos mortales, mientras que una cuarta sombra hacia lo mismo con Kagome La sombra mas alta hablo-Te recomiendo no moverte, estos kunai tienen suficiente veneno para matar a 5 personas, estas bien Naruto?- Kakashi demostraba sus años de experiencia sosteniendo el kunai envenenado directo a la arteria carotida.

-Esperen! estos sujetos no son malos, estoy bien, bajen las armas...por favor- lo decia de manera rapida, desesperada y a la vez comica, justo como Miroku cuando Sango le pedia explicaciones de sus "Se orita desearia tener un hijo conmigo?".

Las armas bajaron y el Hanyou guardo su espada, pero el ambiente no dejaba de ser sumamente denso, hasta que el estomago del Uzumaki rugio, y todos sin excepcion se relajaron por la vergüenza ajena.  
Mas rojo que un hitomate y rascandose la nuca riendo torpemente -Je je je, perdon pero tanto ajetreo me dio hambre- una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza de los ninjas de Konoha.

De vuelta con Taka...

Tsukoyomi el genjutsu definitivo, tan atroz que el chackra necesario dejaba exausto al ejecutor de dicha tecnica, pero, un genjutsu sea cual fuere es tan efectivo como debil la mente de quien lo reciba, y aun dicha tecnica nunca tendria efecto en la mente de un youkai poderoso, eso lo descubrio Sasuke despues de usarlo ante Sesshomaru y ver con gran impotencia que a el poco le importaba cualquier tortura, nada hizo efecto, fueron años de tortura y su mente seguia tan lucida como al inicio, Sasuke, por otro lado era otra historia, nunca habia usado el Tsukoyomi durante tanto tiempo y descubrio que era endiabladamente agotador, cayo al suelo con la vista borrosa, Juugo se interpuso entre el y Sesshomaru, mientras Karin revisaba a Sasuke y Suigetsu se colocaba atras del youkai.  
Definitivamente las cosas fueron de mal a peor para ellos.

/Empezare con una mezcla especial de los mundos que se estan cambiando, asi que desde ahora, el mundo de Inuyasha sera el mundo A y el de Naruto sera el B/

Mundo A un pequeño poblado pesquero cerca de una saliente de mar...

Un rugido espantoso se alzo por toda la llanura, los buitres que devoraban cientos de cadaveres se alzaron dejando sus banquetes, apreciaban sus vidas y su instinto les indico huir.  
La tierra empezo con un temblor pausado, el rugido se hacia mas y mas alto, mas terrorifico, mas demoniaco; del agua empezo a emerger, primero dos grandes cuernos, curvados, empapados en sangre y agua marina, siguio el temblor, el agua parecia huir de aquel ser, sus ojos se mostraron al aire, los ojos mas bellos que nadie pudiera describir, eran ojos como el mar, como el mar mas puro que existia, un tono entre azul y verde tan exotico que todo aquel que los veia olvidaba por completo que el dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos era un demonio poderoso cuyas facciones entre hombre, pez y buey lo asemejaban a una simple mala jugada de la madre naturaleza, un gran error que no pasa muy a menudo... semidios lo llamaban los moradores quienes a pesar de su apariencia habian reconocido el valor, el corazon y la magnificiencia de aquel youkai, aquel youkai que salia del agua cargando un demonio colosal quien rugia de muerte al verse herido mortalmente en el pecho.  
Un paso lento pero seguro, la unica via que llegaba a la playa tan rocosa en la que se encontraban aquellos seres sobrenaturales, Kikyo caminaba para tomar su merecida parte del "botin", era una suerte que aquel demonio haya atacado solo a una banda de asaltantes, ademas de tener de ayuda a aquel youkai quien defendia el pueblo, ella necesitaba la sangre del mounstro marino a quien llamaban Emma-O para arreglar un sello, uno tan poderoso que solo la sangre imborrable de aquel demonio podria ser la tinta que lo escribiese.

Al acercarse vislumbro que el "semidios" tomaba una forma mas humana dejando como unica muestra de su linaje demoniaco sus infinitos ojos aguamarina.  
Dagon...ese era su nombre, muchos lo adoraban asi y asi lo seguirian adorando, no hubo intercambio de palabras, se miraron un largo rato y el entendio, se sumergio en el mar y desaparecio, mientras ella tomaba la sangre necesaria del condenado. Todo iba segun lo planeado pero algo llamo su atencion, una depresion se formo en la arena y el mismo efecto que con los otros se formo, una aparencia de agua, "las cosas se han salido de control", pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho, con su ultimo aliento, el demonio que fingia estar muerto, atravezo el hombro de Kikyo empujandola en el acto a la depresion en la arena, que la trago en un instante no sin antes verse una flecha luminosa segar la vida del desgraciado que moria con una grotesca sonrisa.

Mundo B Sunagakure no sato Area de entrenamiento 5(fuerza elite)

Odiaba ser un jinchuuriki, primero lo veian como una simple arma, luego viene otro Jinchuuriki con un demonio mas fuerte y le gana, luego aprende a dominarlo bien, se hace Kazekage, y luego unos malditos locos lo dejan semimuerto para sacarle la bestia y matarlo en el proceso...su vida era un asco, si algo odiaba mas que ser un jinchuuriki, era ser un jinchuuriki sin una bestia, era un shinobi, el mas fuerte de su aldea pero el cansacio le pasaba factura, antes no podia dormir por las pesadillas pero tenia la energia del Shukaku, ahora solo habian pesadillas y ya no aguantaba mas, estaba entrenando tranquilamente en un campo diseñado para personas poderosas, cuando de la nada, vio caer a una persona desde unos 100 metros, rapidamente la atrapo con la arena y la atrajo hacia el para observarla mejor, estaba herida, pero consciente, como era eso posible, la herida tenia unos 20 cm de diametro, atravesaba todo su hombro!.  
La llevo rapidamente a una estancia medica cercana, usualmente no tendria esa confianza pero ella le inspiraba calor, paz, bienestar, un sentimiento austero, nostalgico, ella habia sufrido demasiado y el entendia eso, talvez por eso confiaba...


End file.
